Final Fantasy XII armor
This article lists the armor in Final Fantasy XII. The cost given is the buy price, though not all equipment can be bought. The sell price is half the buy price. Shields Characters equipped with one-handed weapons can equip a shield in their available hand. Shields add to evasion and magick evasion, and sometimes provide beneficial status effects or additional elemental resistance. Even with magick evasion, shields never block status effect spells. Shield Block augments add +5% to both physical and magickal evasion per augment purchased (as long as the shield provides both; if a shield only offers physical evasion the augment boosts affect only that). Some enemies have Ignore Evasion as a passive ability, which makes using shields pointless. The player can gain the same ability by equipping the Cameo Belt. Equipping a shield negates the Brawler augment, even if the character is still attacking bare-handed. Shields can be equipped by the Foebreaker, Knight, Red Battlemage, Shikari (up to Shield License 7), and Bushi (Genji Shield only). Also, the original Escutcheon no longer exists, and Ashe's initial shield has been replaced with a Buckler. Light armor Light armor is the most basic of the armor types. It generally offers moderate defensive bonuses and HP boosts, the latter of which can be maximized by using the Bubble spell or equipping a Bubble Belt. Light armor can be equipped by the Archer, Machinist, Monk, and Shikari. Head Body Heavy armor The strength bonuses offered by heavy armor make it ideal for frontline fighters, as most of the heavy damage dealing weapons factor in strength when calculating how much damage will be dealt to the enemy. After the player gains access to the Bubble spell and the Bubble Belt accessory, HP becomes less of a concern and reducing the amount of damage taken by the characters becomes more important, for which the player will most likely choose the defense and strength bonuses of heavy armor. There is a magnetic field during the battle with Vinuskar in the Stilshrine of Miriam, which will severely slow down characters wearing metal armor. Vinuskar also casts Slow, making charge times for those characters excruciatingly long. This also happens in the battle with Ultima, but Ultima does not cast Slow. Heavy armor can be equipped by the Archer (top rank armor only), Black Mage (medium rank armor only), Foebreaker, Knight, Bushi (high rank armor only), Red Battlemage (medium and high rank armor only), Time Battlemage, and Uhlan. Head Body Mystic armor Mystic armor offers magick-related bonuses, such as MP and magick power boosts. These have a significant effect on all types of magickal actions, from casting black magick to damage an enemy to casting white magick to heal the party. Magick power is also a factor when determining damage dealt by katana, staves, and maces. In the Zodiac versions, mystic armor can be equipped by the Black Mage, Bushi, Red Battlemage, and White Mage. Head Body Other shields The following shield models have no names, but do appear in the game data. They were not used as shields in-game, but can be seen in shops and other buildings as background decoration. DummiedShield1-ffxii.png|Unknown Shield 1. DummiedShield4-ffxii.png|Unknown Shield 2. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Round Shield (XII).png|Round Shield. DFFOO Traveler's Vestment (XII).png|Traveler's Vestment. Pictlogica Final Fantasy The Bulky Coat, Diamond Shield, Platinum Armor, Sallet, Leather Plate, Kilimweave Shirt, Round Shield, Scale Armor, Ninja Knife, and Dragon Helm appear as accessories. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Barbut FFXII.png|Barbut. FFRK Buckler FFXII.png|Buckler. FFRK Chanter's Djellaba FFXII.png|Chanter's Djellaba. FFRK Diamond Shield FFXII.png|Diamond Shield. FFRK Feathered Cap FFXII.png|Feathered Cap. FFRK Golden Armor FFXII.png|Golden Armor. FFRK Goggle Mask FFXII.png|Goggle Mask. FFRK Heavy Coat FFXII.png|Heavy Coat. FFRK Kaiser Shield FFXII.png|Kaiser Shield. FFRK Lamia's Tiara FFXII.png|Lamia's Tiara. FFRK Platinum Shield FFXII.png|Platinum Shield. FFRK Round Shield FFXII.png|Round Shield. FFRK Shell Shield FFXII.png|Shell Shield. FFRK Shepherd's Bolero FFXII.png|Shepherd's Bolero. FFRK Survival Vest FFXII.png|Survival Vest. FFRK Traveler's Vestment FFXII.png|Traveler's Vestment. FFRK Viking Coat FFXII.png|Viking Coat. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFBE Shielded Armor.png|Shielded Armor. FFBE Zodiac Escutcheon.png|Zodiac Escutcheon. Gallery FFXII Chest Pieces Menu Icon.png|Icon for Chest Pieces section of the Armor menu. FFXII Helm Menu Icon.png|Icon for Helms section of the Armor menu. FFXII Shield Icon.png|Icon for Shields. de:Ausrüstungsgegenstand (FFXII) Category:Final Fantasy XII Category:Armor lists